


Dreaming of a Friend

by evil_ink



Series: FFXV kid fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams of the future, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Time Travel, friends - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ink/pseuds/evil_ink
Summary: Noctis knows the chubby kid sitting on the bench all by himself, he seen him in his dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes and other such mistakes

Noctis has strange dreams sometimes, all of his dreams scare him, so he supposes he should call them nightmares. The one where he's lost in a maze of hallways hiding from robots that have a dark presence about them and a mean laughing voice scares him the most. In this bream all he can feel is anger and fear. Noctis does not really like feeling that much fear and anger. For him to be that mad something bad must have happened. 

The last thing Noctis wants to think about is the thought of something bad happening. What if his dad was the one that got hurt. That would mean he would be truly alone. Noctis did not want to be alone, what eight-year-old kid would. Sure he didn't get to see his dad all the time but he at least knew he was still there somewhere in the citadel, and that was enough for Noctis. 

The one thing that was a constant in Noctis’s dreams was that he was always alone. Whether it was going through dark halls with goblin surrounding him or fighting a giant sea serpent in the air. Noctis never saw other people there. The nightmares were getting so bad that Noctis had started doing everything he could not to fall asleep. From stealing sips of Ignis’s coffee to setting his alarm clock to go off every 10 minutes throughout the night. The problem was that ever since after his accident if he was sleepy he slept and he slept hard. 

The nightmares continued on for months and Noctis could tell that his dad was getting worried. It was why he didn't complain with his father decided to put him in public school to see if interacting with children would help. If his dad thought it was a good idea then Noctis would give it a try. Maybe he would make a friend maybe if he made a friend his dreams wouldn't be so bad any more. 

The sad thing was that It became very obvious to Noctis very early on that he was not going to make any friends any time soon. All the kids were more distracted by the fact that he was a prince and rich than they with wanting to actually talk to him. All of the conversations he tried to have seems so shallow. 

Most the time he ended up hiding behind the back of the school just staring at the ground trying to get away from people. It was on One of those occasions that he spotted a wisp of blonde hair quickly darting behind the building and out of his view. Weird was the only thing he could think of as he went back to his thoughts. 

For some reason he dream something different. He was back in the dark hallway at this time there was footsteps behind him that he could not turn to see who it was that followed him. He did not feel threatened by the presents though and kept running forward a strange feeling of accomplishment had taken over where the anger had once been. Then he found the door. 

There was a young blonde man attached to a metal looking cross. Noctis could see that the blonde was panting and in pain. The dream him ran towards the blonde and quickly unhook the chains binding him. Catching the young man in his arms as blonde fell. 

Noctis was shocked was the tired blonde man in his arms surrounded him in a hug, and whispered in his chest “I thought you weren't coming.”

“Of course I’d come, you're my best friend.” The dream him answered as if it was the most obvious thing. 

“You really came?” Ask the blonde looking up at Noctis, hope filling blue eyes to the brim. 

Dream him let out a puff of air before grabbing the young blonde in his arms and saying with such fierceness and his voice. “Of course I came, have some faith in me man.”

That last thing Noctis heard before he woke up was a faint whisper of “You're right I totally should.”

For the first time in months Noctis woke up refreshed and energized. When his dad asked him over breakfast what had caused the change in his mood. Noctis smile and said he that he had a good dream last night. The little boy could tell that he had pleased his father with the answer and for that rest of the day he was on cloud nine. 

Noctis didn't pay attention to a single thing that happened to him in school. Noctis was too busy thinking about finally being over his nightmares to really care but the other kids were staring at him or talking about him. By the time Noctis as ready to be picked up by Ignis his happy mood had only deflated a little bit. 

As he was getting into the car he noticed the same blonde hair that he had seen the day before dart behind a pole. It seemed that the kid that the blonde hair was attached too was trying and failing to hide. Shrugging his shoulders Noctis decide not really to think about it as he got to the car.

That night Noctis had another good dream. He was lying down on a large bed in what appeared to be a hotel room, there is a dip in the bed and suddenly another person lying down next to him. He turned his head slightly up to see who it could be, he was pleasantly surprised to see the same blonde from the dream he had other night.

The blonde man let out an exaggerated side throwing his arms up in the air before letting them flopped down on the bed, hitting Noctis in the face lightly.  
Dream Noctis rolled out from underneath the man's arm The positioning himself so that his back was towards the blonde. They laid there in comfortable silence for a minute.

“You know something's been bothering me.” Started the blonde in a cheery voice out of the blue.

Dream Noctis let out a huff before he rolled over to face his friend “What could possibly be bothering you.”

“Well if you don't want lettuce or tomatoes on your burger why don't you just order a burger without lettuce or tomatoes instead of giving them to Ignis.” Said the blonde still looking up at the ceiling. 

“I don't know it's just something I've been doing since I was a kid.” Said dream Noctis as a smile formed on his face.

“You were such a weird kid Noct!” Said the blonde man as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, and scooted himself over closer to the top of the bed. 

“You have no right to call me weird.” Replied dream Noctis.

“Of course I can call you weird because you were weird.” Said the blonde matter-of-factly.

“Dude you used to hide behind a pole and watch me leave school every day.” Was Noctis’s bored reply.

“What! I did not!” Yelled the blonde, Noctis could see a blush forming on his pale freckled cheeks.

“You totally did.” Said dream Noctis teasingly. As he dodge the flying pillow aimed at his face.

“I don't know what you're talking about!” Yelled the blonde as he threw himself at Noctis grabbing him into a chokehold and rubbing his fist across his hair making a mess of it. Dream Noctis simply laughed until real Noctis woke up. 

With another good dream under his belt Noctis had another good day. The thought that he had an awesome friend and his dreams made a little boy feel not so lonely. The only thing was that he wanted his friend to be real not just in his dreams. So that night over dinner he asked his father question. 

“Hey dad can we worp people out of our dreams?” 

Noctis watched as his father gave a small chuckle, “I don't believe so no but may I ask why?” 

Noctis looked down at his plate pushing the peas to the side for this away from his steak. Satisfied with his accomplishment the young boy look back up at his father. “I was just wondering.” His father gave him a small smile and they both ate the rest of their meal in silence. 

That night Noctis id all his nightly duties in a rush. Wanting to get to bed as soon as possible so that he could hang out with his friend in his dreams. Noctis borrowed himself in his blankets and got as comfortable as he could. It did not take long for the little boy to get back to dreamland. 

This time he was sitting in front of a fire for some reason he felt older and sad. Everything was dark but not in the way that he was used to during night time. Noctis could tell that the sky was sick from the way the clouds look greenish black and there was not a star in the sky.

“You know sometimes I wish kid me was braver.” Came a voice from his left, he turned his head just enough to see the blonde man sitting next to him. He looks older there are bags under his eyes and facial hair on his chin. honestly Noctis thought it looked a little silly on mans face. 

“Why?” Asked dream Noctis as he looked back towards the fire.

“Cuss then we would have had more time to be together.” Said the man sadly as he slumped into his chair pulling the cuppa noodles in his hand closer to us chest. 

Dream Noctis looked up towards the sky before saying. “I'm happy with the time we had.”

“I'm happy with that too! I just wish there was more of it, your all I got you know.” Said the blonde as he looked down at his feet. “what I mean is Ignis has his restaurant. Gladio has Iris and his girl, all I have all I've ever had was you and now, will.” There was a quiver in the man's voice as he finished his sentence, like he was about to cry.

“Yah I know” said dream Noctis as he continue to look up at the sky. “If you could change our past would you want to?” 

“Yah, if meant having more memories of us.” Replied his blonde friend.

“what if you were the one who did not have to be brave.” Asked Noctis sending a sideways glance to the man next to him.

“What do you mean?” Asks the blonde now giving all of his attention to Noctis.

“What if I was the one that would have to talk to you?” Asked dream Noctis.

“Kid me would've probably had a heart attack.” Said the blonde in a light chuckle.

“Yeah you're probably right.” Said Noctis as he chuckled along with him. Both of their voices faded into the quiet. They sat there just enjoying each other's presence.

“But that would have been nice. Little chubby me having a friend.” Whispered the blonde with the light smile on his face as he stared into Noctis’s eyes.

The next morning Noctis was confused. His dream was not the best of the ones he's had but it definitely wasn't the worst. He woke up a bit melancholy, not nearly as energized as he had the first two nights. Still the feeling was better than the lonely anger and fear he had been experiencing.

That day at recess he went to his usual spot behind the building. It was the only place he really felt comfortable enough to think at school. Everywhere else was filled with loud kids who really didn't care much about him as a person. he was brought out of his thoughts by a blond boy coming around the corner.

“Umm hi i’m p-” said the blonde boy as he fell face first on the ground as he tried to step over a hurdle that the sports team must have left out yesterday.

“Are you ok?” Asked Noctis as he walked over to the boy. He stuck out his hand in a gesture to help the blonde to his feet. Instead of confused blonde tried to hand him his camera. Noctis let out a chuckle and shook his head “no silly your hand.”

“Oh! Right.” Said the chunky blonde as he got to his knees and grab hold of the prince's hand. Noctis tried to help the kid up but the wait was just too much for him and he accidentally whispered the word heavy under his breath. Instantly realizing what he did he looked down at the blonde in shock. He knew he had said something mean and that he needed to apologize but he was so caught off guard by the boys face.

The kid had freckles across his chubby cheeks and ridiculously blue eyes that could rival Noctis’s own. Those blue eyes he had seen them before, Noctis just new it! He was about to say something when suddenly the bell went off signaling that recess was over. 

He wanted to stay longer and talk to the boy but If Noctis got another tardy the teacher would have to call his dad. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to call his dad. So reluctantly he said goodbye to the boy and ran off to class. Noctis was determined to talk to the kid tomorrow, just to see if he was his dream friend. 

That night Noctis dream he was in a small room filled with bunk beds. Just him and his blonde friend lying on opposite beds. The blonde had his shirt off and was fiddling with his camera, Noctis was content to just lay there and watch.

“Do you know why I like taking pictures so much?” Said the blonde not once looking away from the screen of his camera.

“Cause you like to be annoying.” Said dream Noctis in a monotone voice.

“Ha Ha no.” Said the blonde sarcastically purposefully not looking at Noctis, as if to try to make a point. Noctis could see the start of a pout forming on his friends face which just made the goatee look even sillier. 

“Fine.” huffed out Noctis “why do you like taking pictures so much?”

“Cause sometimes a memory is so good you want to live it twice.” Said the blonde as he placed his camera down on his chest and let a smile fill his face. “And the only way I know how to relieve stuff is through pictures.”

“Dude that's so corny.” Said dream Noctis but he could fill a blush forming on his cheeks from the way the words had hit his heart.

“Yap! I know!” Said the blind man happily as he accidentally rolled off the bed and hit his head on the floor.

“You're such a nerd” laughed Noctis as he slid off of his own bed to help his friend off the floor. 

The blonde simply pushed the prince's hand away and got up on his own as he said “And you're dweeb, your point.”

Noctis woke up happy and with purpose. He was going to talk to the blonde kid today. He just knew the kid with his friends from his dreams. he wanted them to be friends in reality. It was his goal! 

He dug his way through his breakfast ignoring his father's knowing smiles the whole time. Noctis ot dressed as quickly as he could, throwing on his favorite shirt and his lucky shorts. He felt he was ready for the day. It was painful to have to wait till lunchtime but he only had afternoon recess. his teacher had wanted him to retake a test he had missed last week during his morning recess. It sucked but it had to be done.

As soon as Noctis made it to the cafeteria he looked for a head of blonde hair. It became quickly obvious the boy was not there so knowing the only other place the kid could be was outside the prince quickly made his way there. There he was sitting by himself on a bench holding a small brown bag in his hands. 

“Hi can I sit with you” asked Noctis as he made his way to the bench.

“What!” Sputtered the blonde as he almost dropped his lunch bag.

“Can I sit with you?” asked Noctis again, this time with a bit more nervousness coming through his voice.

“Uuuummm if you want.” Said the blonde shyly as he fiddled with the bag in his hands. 

Noctis quickly said down next to the boy. The sensation felt similar to how he felt and his dreams. It just felt so right to be next to this boy. Noctis just knew that they were going to be best friends. 

“I'm Noctis.” Said Noctis finally breaking the silence. He figured the kids would probably already know his name but all friendship should start with an introduction.

“Oh! Um I'm Prompto.” Stuttered The boy that Noctis now new was called Prompto. The prince watched as a small shy smile came over the blonde’s face “Nice to meet you!”

“You too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot kid-fic that no one is going to read why do I do this to myself.


End file.
